


Something Great

by birdford



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, flower crown!Harry, harry/niall, lilac!niall, punk!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdford/pseuds/birdford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment doing something Niall can only get himself into, he has to stay after school and help set up for future production; however, Niall doesn't take it to heart because he still gets to look at the over achieving pretty boy with flowers in his hair.</p>
<p>Harry sat on the edge of the stage, humming and rereading his lyrics for the schools choir show. He had the lead, and he needed to make sure everything was perfect. Knowing Harry, he would practice until his throat burned, and would take criticism until his eyes would burn too; he was a perfectionist, he wants to make sure he doesn’t let down the school. He just wanted to do good and make other people proud of him. He sat on the stage for hours, in his large green knitted sweater, tattered black jeans, and little daisies dotted along his hair. He sat there with tears from annoyance, anger, and happiness welling at his eyes. He just sat there waiting for him to really know he had something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

Niall sat up on a ledge, aligning the lights for the actual performance, his punishment for leaving class in the middle of a lecture. He merely decided that he didn’t want to be in class anymore. It was okay, he told himself, because he got to watch the pretty flowered boy get antsy over his lines. He sat there with various wires in his hands, but he kept his eyes on the back of the boy. He counted how many flowers he wore in his hair; there were 27 daisies pinned all over his hair today.

Niall smiled, running his hand through his faux lilac hair. The consequence of being blinded by alcohol and his friend, James, screaming “LILAC IS SO PUNK!” on top of his lungs. The next morning when he woke up, Niall regretted it, but he hasn’t been back to his brown color in while. It’s been six months… He defiantly likes it now because he likes to imagine that his lilac hair, and Harry’s flowered hair would look ideal together; they would match extraordinarily.

"Niall!" A voice called from below, causing him to loose focus on the way Harry’s back moves when he hits a high note. "Get back to fucking work." The drama teacher, Ms. Mulligan, screamed out. "You should have been done, stay two extra hours to finish all you work." She walked away spewing some profanity on how "the school shouldn’t use delinquents to do her labor."

Niall’s eyes flipped back to Harry, who turned around to see what she was making a fuss over. Their eyes connected in a blaze of fire. Harry smiled and shook his head as he nodded to Mulligan, and Niall laughed back. A little too hard, but that’s just how Niall always laughed. Harry turned back around and went back to correcting himself and Niall went back to the work he should have finished an hour and a half ago.

-

The next day was the same. Harry sat on the edge of the stage, perfecting his already perfection; while Niall sat up on the ledge connecting wires and making sure the lights worked.

Yesterday, Niall stayed two hours after to “finish” his work, but in reality it was just two more hours to stare at the Pretty Boy’s flowery head. Today, he had 15 big daisies, that were washed a pinkish color. _What was his thing with flowers?_ He asked himself as Harry picked one out of his curly mess, only to put it right back.

"Niall, considering you do a shit job on lights, come down here and run the wires in front of the stage." Ms. Mulligan spat out.

Niall’s heart began to race a mile a minute. _The front of the stage, where Harry sat._ He muttered to himself, smiling with his head down. As he walked the stage, he strayed further from Harry so he could look at him without him noticing.

He ran the wires back and forth, each time he would walk in front of Harry he’d stop singing or humming or tearing and Niall would grow red and look down. He wasn’t used to this feeling; he has never experienced anything or anyone who could make him blush or heat or burn. He just liked the way the petaled boy carried himself.

Earlier today, while Niall was walking along the vacant hallway he found Harry’s classroom. He sat near the window, gazing out of it; he sat there smiling at something or maybe nothing, and that made Niall smile. The little things made him happy. Niall considered himself a little thing; he wasn’t anything special. He had no superior talents besides his self proclaimed gifted music taste, and he wasn’t a boy who was liked by most adults; so he was a little thing, and in the back of his mind he wanted Harry to smile at him like he did out the window.

On his fifth trip running the wires back and forth Harry spoke up. “Are you on the committee, or is this detention.” Niall stopped right in front of him, cheeks heating as they made eye contact so close this time.

"Punishment for leaving class a little too early." Harry laughed, and Niall smiled. His eyes were even purer up close, he noticed.

"Yeah, you don’t seem like the type who would find theater interesting." He looked up his entirety, and Niall mocked the movement; he was wearing a random tank that he found on his closet floor this morning, a ripped up pair of jeans, and rank Converse. "Except for you hair, that is." He smirked at him.

He laughed nervously and ran his hair, “It’s punk.” He defended himself.

Harry put his lyrics aside and leaned back so his long torso was flat against the wooden stage; his shirt bunched up, to the point where his pants end and his vast stomach started poked through. Just when Niall was about to go back to rolling and plugging in wires, Harry patted the area next to him. “Take a break, yeah?”

Niall excessively nodded even though Harry couldn’t see him; in his mind he was making sure this was happening and that he wouldn’t fuck anything up. He needed to remain cool and calm, the way he normally is.

Niall layed his back along the cool wood and starred up at the high ceiling, eyes moving over the lighting as if they were constellations. “I can’t fuck up this performance.” Niall looked over at Harry, who’s eyes were stilled glued to the mock stars. “I’ve been practicing this for two and a half months and the show is still one month away, but it feels like it’s in five seconds and I’m not prepared enough.” He finally turned his head to Niall. He liked the way Harry made connection in a certain way that made everything feel okay. Even though he was the one with the panic on, he made Niall feel as if he was going to be okay too.

"You’re gonna do great, I promise." Niall tried to be supportive, an ability that has always lacked in his life. "You’re always practicing, maybe you just need a break to calm your nerves."

Harry smiled with a toothy grin, “What do you have in mind?”

Niall blushed, looking back up to the ceiling trying to find answers to this unexpected question. _I could kiss you. I could hold your hand. I could just calm you down._ "I know something." He smiled, an idea sparking to his mind that wasn’t so… so, girly.

He leaned up and gripped Harry’s rather large hands and began to tug him from the stage. Harry didn’t hesitate, running to keep up with the smaller boys quick pace.

He led them up a hidden staircase that seemed to have just been put there to Harry, but Niall knew about this place. He’s known about it since he he was 14 and smoked his first spliff, with his first kiss, Casey Watkins. “It’s a few more flights!” He called out behind him, he vacated Harry’s hand to run up the never ending flight of stairs. Niall knew Harry was letting him lead because by the length of his legs, Harry could have ran laps around Niall.

The door that separated them from the surprise Niall hid was finally in reach. He waited for Harry to be right behind him, almost pressed against him before he opened the door to the roof of the school.

"Niall, I didn’t even know this place was in existence." Harry smiled, skipping along the edges, peering over the ledge. "How did you find this place?" Harry asked from on the other side of the roof.

"Oh you know, just wandering." He shrugged his shoulders, actually not thinking that this was a big deal, but feeling completely satisfied with Harry’s reaction. "C’mon!" He called over to the over giddy curly boy.

He once again led the boy up an even smaller set of stairs to ‘a roof upon a roof’ as Harry called it. The small patio like area that held a small couch that him and his friends hauled up one drunken school night. “How the hell?” Harry was asking, as he sat on the grungy brown couch.

Niall's POV

"Don’t even ask." Niall replied, taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry flopped his head back, and closed his eyes; letting the light breeze brush over his over worked body. Niall liked this, he liked seeing Harry relax and calm; he’s been doing too much work, that is too much for a pretty boy like him to handle.

"Why do you always have flowers in your hair?" Niall asked, still looking intently at the closed eyed boy.

Harry let a smile play onto his mouth, probably liking this question a lot. “Flowers are pretty, and can represent a lot of things.” His eyes flicked open, and he leaned close to Niall’s face, “Plus, don’t I look pretty in flowers?” He was smiling centimeters away from Niall’s face, and Niall grew more and more red as the time ticked on.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat, and opened his mouth. “Very pretty actually.” His face was serious, while Harry’s contoured to a ‘smitten’ like state.

Something Niall had been wanting to do since he started wiring the lights that would soon light up Harry happened. Harry leaned in, closing the mere centimeters that was separating the two, and kissed him. It took Niall a few moments until he realized that his fantasy was happening. And, just like a million times in his head, Niall kissed him back; Harry’s hands gripping onto his mock lilac hair, as Niall gripped onto his pink shirt.

The moment was so innocent and blissful. It was so playful, Niall nipping at Harry’s plump lips, and Harry laughing into the kiss and tugging his hair to the side. When the kiss ended, they didn’t break the space. Harry leaned his forehead onto Niall’s, his sweaty with anticipation.

As they fought to catch their breath, Niall started smiling really hard. “What?” Harry asked, his hands were still in his hair.

"I can’t believe I kissed you."

"I kissed you, Niall." Harry started smiling back. His hands left Niall’s and he turned to lay his head on Niall’s lap. His never ending legs hung off the side of the couch. "You would look cute with flowers in your hair too." He smirked, as Niall rolled his eyes. "Really." Harry slipped one out of his hair, and slipped it into Niall’s messy purple hair. "Pretty."

Niall laughed and looked down at the green eyed boy, whom was smiling back. That’s when it hit him, he was making Harry smile like one of his precious little things. He saw Niall as something that made him happy like he did starring out that window in the class. Niall finally became something important, and he didn’t want to loose it. Grabbing onto Harry’s hand, he smiled and took another flower out of his hair.


End file.
